


Proud Father

by izzy_banning



Series: Sebastian&Maddie [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: Civil War Press Tour, Comic Con, Dad/daughter, F/M, dad! sebastian stan, estbalisehd relationship, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzy_banning/pseuds/izzy_banning
Summary: A Sebastian Stan short book/long imagineYou had met Sebastian when he was filming for the first Captain America film after he kept visiting the café where you'd worked. The two of you hit it off and 6 years later you two are married and have a 3 year old daughter, Catalina.After missing Sebastian you decided that you and your daughter were going to surprise him at Comic Con.





	1. 1

You missed him. You missed the way his colossal hands fit perfectly into your hips, you missed the sweet scent that wafted through your apartment when he stepped out of the shower, you missed the loud booming laugh that always followed after your daughter made a funny remark or tried to pronounce a word, you missed the way his hair flopped onto the pillow when he first arose in the morning and the way it felt when your hands ran through the velvety goodness, you missed the days that the three of you would lounge on the sofa and watch endless Disney films with mountains of popcorn, but most of all you missed him.

He miss you. He missed the way your bottom lip would get caught between your teeth when solving the daily crossword in the paper, he missed the way you snuggled into his side in the evening when watching your favourite TV programme, he missed the conversations that you and your daughter shared about everything and nothing, he missed the sound of your quiet humming when cooking dinner, he missed the feel of your soft hair against his hands as he would attempt to braid it, he missed the songs that you and your daughter belted out to throughout the apartment, he missed the comfort and reassurance you gave him after a hard day, but most of all he missed you.

Sebastian had been away promoting his new film, Captain America: Civil War, for months whilst you had stayed at your apartment on the edge of New York City with your 3 year old daughter, Catalina. She was the spitting image of her Romanian father with his floppy brown hair, steel blue eyes and a cute dimple which only appeared when she was smiling. Of course you and Sebastian had spent time away from each other when he had been promoting other films but this was the longest he had been gone since you had given birth to Catalina and you were exhausted! The substantial amount of time you had spent on facetime with each other or the copious amount of texts you had sent throughout the long days just wasn’t enough for the pair of you.

You had been receiving lots of photos from Chris and Mackie of Sebastian with a glum expression gracing his beautiful features and you could tell your daughter was missing having her father reading her a bedtime story. Having enough of your two favourite people mopping around you had decided to surprise Sebastian at Comic Con.  
“Catalina it’s time for breakfast!” you called out to the living room where she had been watching her favourite cartoons. You couldn’t help the little bit of excitement in your voice as you would be seeing Sebastian tomorrow.

Catalina trudged into the kitchen-dinner with her favourite soft toy that Sebastian had brought her when she was only very young in one hand and her Captain America teddy bear that of course her ‘uncle’ Steve had gotten her! The two toys were extensions to her body, never leaving the house with at least one of them with her at all times. She placed them down on the seat next to her as she tucked into a bowl of coco-pops, her favourite, whilst your phone buzzed on the kitchen counter signalling that Sebastian had texted you. Every morning, without fail, Sebastian sent a good morning text and checked in on his two favourite girls even if he was on the other side of the world and it was currently 1 o’clock in the morning.

You had told your plans of surprising Sebastian to his manager and you and she had arranged everything together. She was the only one aware of your plans as you couldn’t trust Seb’s other cast mates in case they opened their big mouths and ruin the surprise for you! 

By the time Catalina had finished her bowl of cereal you had replied to Sebastian and had sent him pictures of your daughter smiling sweetly at the camera for him with her toothy grin and dimple on show which caused him to send you a picture with an equally toothy grin and the same dimple that featured on Catalina’s face.  
After picking out a cute but equally comfy outfit for you to wear for the long car journey in front of you, you clothed Catalina and had brushed her mop of chocolate brown locks into a ponytail that would hopefully stay in all day. All that was left to do was brush yours and Catalina’s teeth, an activity that you liked to do together, and get in the car ready to surprise Sebastian as you had already packed the car with your suitcases and the essential car snacks that were always needed on a long car journey!

The pair of you were ready to give Sebastian the best surprise whether Catalina knew it or not!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catalina reunites with her father which causes the heart's of all the screaming fans to melt!

The long car journey was filled with an ensemble of Disney songs belted out at the top of your lungs – it was a car journey essential! You and Catalina knew all the words to most Disney songs as that was all you ever seemed to watch these days. Today Catalina sang the female parts whilst you had to sing the male parts in your deepest voice which earned many giggles from your 3 year old!

You pulled up outside your hotel as the sky changed to darkness. The exhaustion of such a long car journey made you and your daughter feel completely drained and Catalina had just drifted into a light sleep. You hated having to wake her up as she always looked so cute when she slept.

“Catalina we’re here,” you softly whispered as you brushed her dark locks out of her face. A whine escaped her lips as she awoke from her slumber. You unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her out of the car, too tired to get out herself. Placing her small Captain America rucksack on her back you headed to the boot and grabbed your suitcase. This was always so much easier when Seb was around and just the thought of him made your heart tug for him.

Once you’d checked into the hotel you headed to the elevator dragging your heavy suitcase behind you. As soon as you had stepped into the large room you and Catalina had dropped your bags and were heading over to the comfy looking bed.

“Come on let’s get you changed into our pj’s and brush your teeth!” you tried to sound cheery but the tiredness mixed into your voice. You were both exhausted! Once you were both changed and had clean teeth you sank into the bed and let the covers fall over you. As soon as your heads had touched the pillows you were both in a deep slumber dreaming of Seb.  
-  
Feeling a sharp kick to your abdomen you woke up. Catalina had rolled over in her dreamed filled stat and had managed to land her little foot right into the centre of you. Knowing that you wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep you dragged yourself out of the warm cocoon and headed to the shower. 

After letting the hot water run over your body and wash away your worries you got yourself changed into a cute summer dress. It fitted you perfectly and showed off all your best features whilst still managing to hide the ones you weren’t so keen on, it was also Sebastian’s favourite! Now that you were happy with your outfit and your makeup and hair I was time to wake the wriggling 3 year old and get her ready for the big day in front of you both.

Eventually Catalina was changed, she was sporting her favourite pair of pink jeans and her ‘Bucky Barnes is my dad’ shirt which Sebastian had received at a meet and greet, and her hair was brushed and pulled out of her face with an Alice band. You were both full up on pancakes draped in a mountain of maple syrup!

Sebastian’s manager, Laura, had come to pick the pair of you up. Catalina still didn’t know where you were or that she was seeing her father very shortly. By the time you arrived at the large convention centre you were nearly jumping out of your seat and skipping straight over to Sebastian – nearly. 

Catalina was in your arms and two large men came out of the centre to help you get through the hordes of teenage girls and boys that were there to see your husband and his fellow cast mates. Some people had spotted you and took some pictures of the pair of you, Catalina was loving the attention even though at first she was quite apprehensive. Luckily Sebastian had just started a panel with Chris and Mackie so he wouldn’t see any pictures of you being here.

Laura pulled you to the backstage area. “Catalina can you run up to daddy and give him a big hug and kiss for me?” you asked the 3 year old as her eyes lit up at the mention of her father. You were standing near the stage in a position that allowed you to see Seb and the boys but they couldn’t see you. You pointed to him for you daughter and she started jumping up and down on the spot which earned a laugh from you and Laura.

Catalina ran towards her father and grabbed onto his legs which caused the whole audience to aww and melt their hearts. Sebastian was confused at first when he felt small hands wrap around his legs but as soon as he realised that it was his daughter Catalina was in his arms and being held tightly to his chest!

“I love you daddy!” she placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged his neck tightly. A small tear fell from Sebastian’s eye as he looked to the side of the stage where you had come into view and sent him a small wave and smile melting at the sight in front of you. 

You were finally back together, your small family of 3 was once again reunited and nothing was going to wipe the smile that was plastered onto all of your faces!


	3. 3

The smile that was stitched onto to Sebastian’s face was a permanent fix on his face. Once his arms had finally unwound from Catalina she had placed another soft kiss to his check before running towards one of her favourite uncles.

“Uncle Chris!” she squealed as she was brought up into another extremely tight hug. Catalina had grown up on the set of the marvel films and press tours. This had been the first press tour in which you and Catalina hadn’t gone too, as she had her commitments like nursery and ballet to attend to, you and Sebastian also want your daughter to get used to him being away as you won’t be able to tag along when she starts school.

“How’s my favourite girl, I’ve missed you!” Catalina and Chris exchanged small chit chat and Cat had explained and even completed a demonstration, which the audience had loved, of her newest ballet skills. Her hair flowing out around her as she attempted a spin. 

Eventually Catalina had been hugged and kissed by all the cast members on stage and finally settled back on her father’s lap where he absentmindedly played with her brown hair. Their now wasn’t very much of the interview left with only a few more questions being asked from some lucky audience members. Catalina was being lulled into a light slumber as Seb was rocking her slightly on his lap and all the attention from the cast had worn your little girl out. Already twitter and Instagram was full of pictures of Seb and Cat for the rest of his fans and the rest of the world to see.

Sebastian was first off the stage once all questions had been answered. A pair of strong arms wrapped around you as best they could with a 3 year old occupying his arms. “I missed you so much Maddie, so, so much!” he breathed in the scent of you, his favourite smell in the world, and placed a lingering kiss to the top of your head. You just held on for dear life, afraid that if you let go he would disappear out of your life again. When you eventually pulled away, once Catalina had become restless and began to kick you again. Sebastian placed her on the floor and pulled you in for a much needed kiss, his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you tight, the fear of him leaving you was erased as you were wrapped up in your own little life and the noise surrounding you turned into quiet background noise. “Thank you,” Seb breathed out once he’d pulled away from your addicting lips. The pair of you were once again pulled out of your utopia when you were once again reminded of the small 3 year old causing havoc with Chris and Anthony.  
-  
The rest of the day carried on as normal for Sebastian except that every time he looked back stage he was reminded of how amazing his wife was. As much as he wanted to be wrapped under a blanket with you and Catalina watching Peppa Pig for the 800th time he wanted to be here for his fans and take as many photos with all his adoring fans as he could.

Finally all interviews were finished and all fans were met and you and Sebastian could relax. “I need to go back to my hotel and grab our stuff but I’ll be at your hotel as soon as I can.” You hated having to leave Seb but you and your daughter needed your things and lord knows what Catalina would do if she couldn’t fall asleep in her pyjamas and cuddly toys wrapped under each arm.

“Relax, Laura brought your stuff over to my room earlier, we can go straight back to mine.” A smile was plastered on your face at how thoughtful your husband could be at times. You made a mental note to thank Laura the next time you saw her, honestly you don’t know what you and Sebastian, especially Seb, would do without her. The amount of times she had come to the rescue was unbelievable. She was actually the person that had forced Sebastian to go and talk to you after he couldn’t stop staring at you whenever they visited the café which you had once worked at. 

“I love you,” you placed another kiss to his check still not quite believing that you wrapped up in your husbands arms, it was where you belonged.

“Love you too,” Seb leaned down and pecked your lips, “Princess we need to go back to our room now,” a small pout formed on her lips and you couldn’t help but laugh at how much it resembled the face Seb pulled, “We’ll see everybody tomorrow,” the pout still remained on her lips and she stomped her foot adding to her performance, her father’s acting skills had definitely been passed onto her, “We can get whatever you want from room service!” an instant smile formed on her lips, as well as yours, at the mention of food especially room service! If Sebastian knew one thing, it was that the way to your hearts was through the power of food.

Catalina had a hold of one of your hands whilst she was holding onto one of Sebastian’s as well, you would swing her in the air every so often. The three of you trudged back to Seb’s hotel and made your way to the elevator. By now you were struggling to keep your eyes open and just wanted to collapse onto a bed but you couldn’t believe how awake Catalina was. If she had a super power it would be the ability to fight off the need to sleep, even before bed she would always be bouncing off the walls especially as Sebastian hadn’t been there to help wear her out before bed time with their usual game of princes and princesses in which they managed to act out a completely different story every night!  
“You shower first whilst I order us room service so that when you try and wear her out I can shower.” You said to Seb barely keeping your eyes open. He hummed a response as he pulled you in for another tight hug, the novelty of being able to hug you still hadn’t worn off.

Once inside the room you ordered dinner while Seb jumped in the shower and Catalina watched an episode of Peppa Pig that you had only seen a couple of times so didn’t know it off by heart. As soon as Seb had stepped out of the bathroom, the waft of his body wash overtook your senses, there was a knock on the door signalling that your food had arrived. Your stomach made a loud rumble, to emphasise how hungry you actually were, Catalina let out a loud laugh at the funny sound coming from your digestive system.  
The plates were now all empty and you had hopped into the shower and washed away all the dirt from your body. You had taken to wearing one of Sebastian’s t-shirts, which you had hid from him before he left all the months ago, to wear to bed. “I was wondering where that t-shirt had gone!” Sebastian exclaimed as he finished changing Catalina into her pj’s. A simply oops fell out of your lips which was mixed with sarcasm. Which earned an equally sarcastic eye roll from Seb.

After your exhausting day had come to an end you were tucked under the covers with Catalina sprawled out to the right of you whilst you were wrapped up in the love of your life’s arms. At that moment you felt like the luckiest women alive and nothing was going to erase the smile off your face.


	4. 4

You awoke to a soft knock on the front door to the hotel suite that Seb’s management had managed to get him – it looked amazing. The living room was grey toned but with accents of gold scattered around the room and a bunch of lilies sitting on the refined glass coffee table. The bathroom was spectacular, with a large roll top bath that sat in the middle which carried the gold theme into the bathroom by having little gold feet on the corners of the bath. They looked like petite dragon feet! In the bedroom there was king sized bed draped in an exquisite duvet. The flowers stitched in had hints of gold as well as champagne tinted petals. Finally the bedroom had a large curved window which reminded Sebastian of the kind he would find in New York. But if the frame was impressive than the view was impeccable – you could see every part of the city and when the sun set it was truly breath taking. The reds and purples that illuminated the city made you just stop and stare and forget about all the worries that had clouded your mind all day. The whole place was divine.

Of course the knock caused Catalina to stir which subsequently left a kick to your shin. You weren’t expecting anybody for a while and you hadn’t pre-ordered breakfast. With a quizzical look on your face you turned back to face Sebastian who stared back at you with his smirk that would make a hundred girls melt. With Catalina know happily playing with her teddies on the floor you got out of bed and padded across the feather soft carpet.

Your love for Sebastian grew, if that was even possible, when you saw the biggest bunch of red roses mixed with orchids, your favourite, sitting outside the door. When Sebastian was away he always made sure that a flower was sent to your house. It would range from a lily to a tulip, one day a sunflower was waiting for you on your doormat. Your house was now full of fresh flowers which gave off the most amazing scent and made your house smell of a summers day from your childhood garden. It truly amazed you how much you loved Sebastian and each day when a flower turned up that love grew by a tenfold.

“I love you” Sebastian whispered in your ear and pulled you into a hug. Before needing to get back to reality you pulled him in for a passionate but loving kiss.

“Thank you, they’re beautiful” you picked up the bunch and placed them next to the bunch of flowers on the coffee table.

“Not as beautiful as you though” at this you could only snort being fully aware of how awful you looked having just rolled out of bed. Your hair was a mess and was falling out of the hair band that attempted to secure it in place. Sebastian just pulled you in for another kiss to stop you from contradicting him.  
-  
With the peaceful morning drawing to a finish the three of you were heading down to the convention centre for another day of press, interviews, panels and finally another chance for Seb to meet his adoring fans. You were now fully dressed and looked presentable, today you had opted to wear you light blue skinny jeans with rips in our knees and a white top with crochet lining the collar and a bow on your back. You had kept your makeup quite simple but it still covered the few spots that littered your face. Catalina was in her favourite dress which flowed out when she span in circles. It was the closest dress to being a princess dress without actually being a princess dress, her hair was left down today so the brown locks could also flow when she span. And Sebastian was wearing his black skinnies and a t-shirt which a fan had given him yesterday in a meet and greet.

Laura had texted Seb telling him that she was on her way up to quickly brief him on the day’s agenda. With a knock on the door you got up to let Laura in whilst Sebastian and Catalina played in the living room part of the suite. After sharing a quick hug and thanking Laura again for helping to arrange this visit, you went into the lounge so Seb and Laura could talk.

Ten minutes later you were piling into the taxi that would take you the short distance to the convention centre. When you turned the corner to the centre you could see tons of fans of the avenger films as well as lots from other big fanbases. Comic con always attracted thousands of fans, many of which were dressed up as their favourite character or were sporting shirts with their favourite film pasted onto the front. It still amazes you the amount of effort that these people went to, you had attended a number of comic cons with Sebastian and you yourself had got a little bit excited when you first saw a few members from the cast of game thrones walking around backstage so you really did understand what it was like for fans to meet their favourite actor or actress.

After Sebastian had taken photos and signed autographs for the lucky fans outside, some even wanted you and Catalina in the photos, you headed inside. You and Sebastian weren’t afraid of letting a little bit of the spotlight land on Catalina and would always let a fan take a picture with her if they wanted but you both drew the line when it came to the paparazzi and her privacy. Last year you and Catalina had been mobbed on the way out of her dancing lessons and when Seb had found out he wasn’t all too happy about it and had consequently let his frustration be heard on Instagram! When the fans found out, they too were not happy.

“Hey Seb, hey Maddie, where’s my favourite princess?” Chris greeted you and took Catalina from your arms to give her a big hug and spin her around high in the air, giggles filled the air which only caused most of the cause to start laughing at the site.

“Hey be careful with my child, Evans!” Sebastian’s voice was mixed with sarcasm while still trying to be stern.

After putting Catalina back on the floor, where she toddled off to go and find either Scarlett or Mackie, “It’s not my fault she loves to spin around so much and who can resist it when she makes such a cute laugh!” Seb couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head in disapproval.

“Just be careful, she is my daughter and I will not be happy if you manage to hurt her or upset her!” the protective side of Sebastian was beginning to surface and his father voice was coming out. You loved when Sebastian got protective of Catalina even if it was over the most ridiculous things. Chris laughed when Seb started pointing his finger towards him and pulled him in for one of his famous hugs.  
-  
After the sixth interview Catalina was starting to become restless on your lap as you watched from the other side of the room. She had been doing well and had kept quiet whilst she was entertained on your phone. Sebastian could see her start to fidget on your lap and sent a reassuring smile you way. This was the last interview for today and you and   
Catalina had been promised ice cream for lunch once they were over.

The interview was soon finished and Catalina was swept out of your lap and into her adoring father’s arms. He grabbed your hand and you headed to the nearest ice cream parlour where you were planning on filling up on gallons of ice cream.

Sebastian went to order the ice creams and you and Catalina grabbed a booth next to a window, so you could watch the world pass around you. “Two large bowls of ice cream for the two lovely ladies sitting next to the window!” Sebastian used his best waiter voice as he produced two of the biggest bowls of ice cream from behind his back, he was planning on eating form both of your bowls. Your eyes turned into hearts when you saw the copious amounts of ice cream that sat on the table. This was definitely something that needed to be shared on Instagram!

The three of you tried your best to finish all the ice cream but you eventually had to stop when you couldn’t physically eat anymore without throwing up. This was definitely the best lunch you had had in a while and Catalina was still in shock that she was eating ice cream for lunch! Once the frozen deliciousness had settled a bit you left and headed back to the convention centre so that Sebastian could get ready for his meet and great.

As you watched Seb meet his fans you thought back to when you first met and how much your life had changed since that day. If someone had told you that the cute boy who kept coming into the café, who would turn out to be an actor, would one day be your husband and the father to your beautiful daughter you would have laughed in their face and told them that that sort of thing would never happen to somebody like you. The pair of you had shared so many wonderful experiences together and you can’t wait to continue your life with the man you love most and an amazing and intelligent little girl. All you had to do know was tell Sebastian that you wanted another child to add to your perfect family!


	5. 5

As soon as Sebastian was out of the arms of his adoring fans Catalina was in his. You loved watching Seb with Catalina, he was a natural dad – even after all the apprehension he felt whilst you were pregnant. During the pregnancy it seemed that Sebastian was more nervous for it then you were, he had read all the pregnancy books and all the reviews on all the best products. Anybody would have thought that he was the one with a baby growing in his stomach. At one point Chris had to pull him aside and remind him that you were the one carrying the child and that you needed the support and comfort and not the other way around. But when Catalina came it was like a switch turned on as soon as Sebastian held her for the first time and felt her soft skin against his, he turned from a nervous wreck worried that he was going to be a poor father to a loving father instantly. The first time he held her it brought tears to your eyes as you saw how much joy and happiness a daughter could bring to someone. When Sebastian noticed you staring at him and Catalina he grinned his famous smile to you, bearing all his teeth on show.

“Do you think Seb would want another child?” Unbeknown to you, Sebastian wanted another child and had often talked to Chris about it, especially on the days where he missed you the most, a massive smile was plastered on to his face.

“You two just need to talk to each other! Of course he wants to have another child, are you blind have you seen the smile that lights up the room at just a mere mention of Catalina? He wants another baby just as much as you do and yet you never talk about it too each other!” the smile on Chris’ face only grows when he sees the confused expression on your face.

“But what if Catalina is enough for him and he doesn’t want to have any more children?” You hadn’t meant to say anything to Chris it just slipped out whilst you watched the two most important people in your life play together.

Chris wrapped his large arms around you. “Trust me just talk to him for god sake women!” He whisper shouted to you.

“What have I said about touching my wife? First you’re throwing my daughter around and now you whispering in my wife’s ear with your arms around her. Anybody would think that you’re jealous of me Evans!” Sebastian playfully pulled you out of Chris’ arms and into his and not so playfully whispered a “mine” in your ear. 

You just shoved him in the stomach, “Seb in case you forgot our 3 year old is around” but turned in his arms anyway to wrap your arms around him. “But maybe later” you whispered seductively to him before placing a kiss to his lips and walking of the scoop up your daughter and to go and talk to Scarlett. Sebastian’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open as you swayed your hips and the words you had whispered sunk in.

You had missed Sebastian but any time that you found yourself alone you were remembered that you had a daughter that needed looking after. As much as you loved her sometimes you just wanted time alone with Sebastian.

“Do you want me and Mackie to take out Catalina tomorrow so you can enjoy your day off with Maddie?” Seb’s checks turned a deep shade of red as he realised that Chris had been standing there the whole time and had witnessed and probably heard the whole thing. 

“Yeah thanks, that would be great.” The hue of red only decreasing by a small amount. Chris burst out laughing with one hand clutching onto his left boob and the other resting on Seb’s shoulder. Sebastian could just make out muffled words of “Your face” and “You went so red”

“But trust me man speak to her about having another baby.” He winked to Sebastian as he walked of leaving Sebastian by himself to mull over the words he had just said. Sebastian was desperate for another baby but didn’t want to feel like he was pushing you into something that you didn’t want so he kept quiet and waited for you to mention it first, which was still yet to happen.

-

Until now. You were chilling on the large bed with your head resting on Sebastian’s lap whilst Catalina was watching a film in the other room. “Do you want another baby?” you had been preparing a sentence in your head for most of the evening and it was meant to be a lot more sophisticated and thoughtful than what you eventually managed to breath out.  
Sebastian pulled you out of his lap and kissed you. It wasn’t a heated passionate kiss filled with lust but a loving kiss that spoke a thousand words more than any picture. When Sebastian eventually pulled away you were left breathless as your forehead rested against his, your arms wrapped around his neck whilst one of his hands was snaked around your back keeping you close and the other one rested on your check with his thumb rubbing small circles on the apple of your check.

-

All three of you were once again wrapped up in bed after another long day behind you. Catalina had fallen asleep instantly as soon as her head had touched the feather soft pillow, her Captain America teddy clutched tight to her chest. Sebastian’s arm was sitting protectively over you as you were pressed tightly to him. You were his Captain America teddy bear. 

“Yes” was the last thing you heard before you drifted off to the land of dreams with a smile planted on your face. Sebastian slept easily knowing that he had made you happy just by saying one simple word. Yes. Sebastian wanted to expand your family just as much as you did.


	6. 6

For the first time in a long time you had woken naturally. You couldn’t remember the last time that you hadn’t had to face the day by waking up to the sound of the blaring alarm or Catalina calling for you or kicking you. When Sebastian was home he would always try and sort Catalina out in the morning to allow you to sleep.   
As nice as it was to wake naturally the panic sunk in pretty quickly. “Where’s Catalina?” you’d got out of bed too quickly, as the sudden worry of Catalina’s whereabouts hit you, and you instantly felt dizzy.

With your head now resting in your arms whilst you sat on the bed trying to stop the sudden rush of blood to your head, Sebastian placed his hands on your knees and bent down so that he was now the same eye level as you. “Chris and Mackie have taken her for the day, don’t worry she’s safe.” His hands were now around your back and he was pulling you into his embrace. All of your worries always vanished, even if it was only for a few moments, whenever Seb’s arms were wrapped tightly around you. His arms were your safe haven. 

Sebastian released a big breath and held you closer to him, he breathed in the scent of your shampoo and felt your soft skin against his hands. “I just want you to know that I really want another baby. I know I should have told you sooner but I didn’t want to pressure you into anything that you didn’t want and I know how hard it is for you when I’m away and leave you to look after Catalina by yourself. I don’t think you understand how happy you make me and how much I love you. If you asked for the moon I would give you the moon and all the stars in the universe but that still wouldn’t equate to how much I love you. If you don’t want another daughter or son and only asked because you felt pressured to do so, which I am deeply sorry if I made you feel like that, then I will be happy if we remain a family of three. I want whatever you want.”

Before Sebastian could go on any more and make your heart melt even more you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. His arms instantly tried to pull you closer, they tried to close the non-existent gap between you. There was just the right amount of love and affection, and lust and need as you continued to deepen the kiss. Soon your tongues were battling for dominance and your hands were tugging lightly on Seb’s hair. His hands were trailing over your body, running from your thighs over your bum and underneath his shirt that covered your body. 

Clothes slowly began to cover the floor as you feel onto the bed. Your hands still tangled in Seb’s hair and your tongues still battling each other. You had missed Sebastian a lot and you hadn’t realised just how much you had needed him. When your bodies melded together all the lonely nights where you would cry yourself to sleep were forgotten, all the phone calls where one of you had to hang up too quickly were erased and all the times you felt like you weren’t loved were buried as your remembered everything that you loved about Sebastian and how much joy he brought to your life.

-

The rest of the morning was spent lying lazily in each other’s arms as you reminisced over the years you had spent together. “Do you remember the day we just said fuck it and cancelled all our plans so we could spend the weekend at Disney World, even if it took a 3 hour flight to get there?” You could almost smell all the scents that had flooded your nose that day as you listened to Seb. “And we went on Space Mountain 6 times until we eventually got hungry!”

“And then we stayed at the park and watched the parade and the firework display even if it was quite cold and I had to steal your jacket as I forgot to bring one with me!”

“Yeah and I froze my but of and ended up having a cold for the next week.”

“Which you decided to pass on to me as a nice gift, except I also caught the flu as well so I couldn’t get out of bed for the next couple of days!”

“It’s your fault for forgetting your jacket!” you both remained quiet as you thought back on your spontaneous trip. “We should take Catalina one day.” You hummed a response as you rested your head on Sebastian’s shoulder. “I want to go on more trips with you and make more memories together. When we’re older I don’t want to be thinking about all the missed opportunities and all the experiences we could have had together. I know that it’s my fault that we don’t do as much as a family as I’m always away filming or promoting a film but I promise you I am going to make more time for you guys because at the end of the day you’re more important than any film. I want you to know that if we have another child I will be there to with you through every step!”

“I love you so much”

“I love you more Mrs Stan and don’t ever forget that!” He placed a soft kiss to the top of your head. You stayed wrapped in one another’s arms for the majority of the day. Only ever getting up to go to the toilet or to get food from room service. You were in the arms of the man who you loved and you had never felt happier.


	7. 7

It was soon reaching 8 o’clock and Catalina was still out with Chris and Mackie, to be quite honest with yourself you were missing her. She had only been gone for 12 hours but it already felt like a lifetime, you can’t understand how Sebastian manages to leave her for so long.

“She’ll be back soon,” Sebastian called to you from the sofa where his body was sprawled out, you had been trying to busy yourself by trying to do a million and one things, “and before you know it you’ll want another day of peace and quiet!” a gasp escaped your lips as your turned back to face Seb with a slightly real shocked face, “what you will! She’ll soon be demanding you to do this and that and you’ll be running around picking up all sorts of things from socks to crayons.” Your pout became more prominent which only caused your husband to start laughing. 

Soon you were also laughing and in no short time you had tears streaming down your face. Sebastian always managed to make you smile and laugh when you were upset or worried about something even if it meant making himself look stupid in order to humour you. “Queen Catalina will be back and we will go back to playing the roles of her servants having to do all her duties!” you clutched your side as more laughter filled the air.

“Mommy where’s my dinner?” Sebastian said in his best toddler voice.

“Daddy I don’t want to go to bed now I think you should go instead!” You quoted one of your favourite lines that your daughter had spouted one evening. Thinking about it today still brought tears to your eyes. The steely look of determination from your daughter that covered her face as she demanded her father to go to bed.

“She really wasn’t keen on going to bed that night even after she had tucked me in and read me her favourite bedtime story herself!” Sebastian, being the actor that he is, adopted to this new role the best he could and had tried to obey every one of Catalina’s obligations.

A knock on the door halted your laughter. “Mummy open the door now I want to play with you and daddy!” you instantly broke down into another fit of hysterics as you heard the new requirement set by your daughter. “I’m waiting mummy!” before she could grow even more impatient, a trait she had learned from her father, you answered the day. Catalina strode into your suite as if she truly was the queen and this was her castle, behind her stood an exhausted looking Chris and an even more tired looking Mackie.

“Remind me to never had kids.” Anthony said as he leant against the door frame to hold himself up. 

“I’ve never felt this drained even after an 18 hour shoot,” Chris handed her backpack to Seb before collapsing on the sofa, “how do you two cope?” his eyes widened with fear as Catalina grabbed his hand and dragged him to the floor so that she could play with him some more.

“Try living with her then you’ll know what real exhaustion feels like!” you remarked as you scooped Catalina up into your arms “We need to let Chris leave now before he falls asleep on the floor.” You placed a soft kiss to her head and stroked her hair.

“What do we say to Chris and Mackie?” Sebastian pushed, you were in the middle of teaching Catalina manners, most of the time she was amazing and said all her pleases and thank yous but it hadn’t been an easy process.

“Thank you Chris and Mackie today was fun. I can’t wait to play with you again!” Catalina let out a large yawn, one to match the one crossing Mackie’s face.

“We’ll see you tomorrow princes, sleep well. We love you!” Chris blew a kiss which Catalina pretended to catch and place on her check. Her eyes were slowly dropping and she was becoming more relaxed and still in your arms. 

“Right miss let’s have a bath and then you need to go to sleep!” Seb took Catalina out of your arms and into the bathroom. You sympathised with Chris and Mackie having felt the full extent to Catalina many times and knowing how truly exhausting she can be. It’s a lot easier to look after her when Sebastian is there with you but when he is away working you felt worn out all the time, it made you appreciate single mothers more than anything. You know that the tiredness would only increase if you and Sebastian managed to have another baby but being tired all the time is a consequence you are willing to make if it means that you and Sebastian would have another child to watch grow up in front of your eyes.

With that in your mind you took the opportunity of Seb getting Catalina ready for bed to change into Seb’s old shirt and to get under the covers. Once again you fell asleep surrounded by your two favourite people and with a smile spread across all three of your faces.


	8. 8

You awoke with a heavy heart, remembering that you and your daughter had to head back home and return to the normality of your life which subsequently meant having to leave your husband and not be able to see him for another 3 weeks is a blow to your heart. Of course you and Sebastian would skype and text everyday but it’s not the same as being able to feel his arms wrapped tightly around your torso as he gave you the much needed reassuring words or having someone help you look after Catalina after enduring a tiring day.

“Hey don’t be upset, I’ll be following you home in a couple of weeks and then you’ll be wanting me out the door after a day!” You chuckled as you could clearly imagine Seb doing something irritating.

His arms pulled you closer to his body, instantly warming you up. His body is like a human radiator, always warming you up when you need it the most. “It’s just that I’m going to miss you so much and I hate having to leave you.” You couldn’t help the tears that began to well up in the corners of your eyes. “And then there’s Cat, she misses having a father around and let’s face it whatever new story line she wants to act out I’m never able to portray the role as well as you do much to her annoyance!” you both laugh as Sebastian imitates your daughter when she tells you off for not being a good enough actor.

“I’ll give you that one, she doesn’t like your acting skills at all!” another round of laughter escapes your lips. The tears that once beckoned to fall have now vanished and been replaced with laughs straight from the belly.

Having decided that you needed to actually get out of bed and start the day, instead of just lounging in bed all day, you headed to the bathroom to wash away all the dirt that clung to your body. The hot water poured over your body and pounded against your back like how the water falls from a powerful waterfall. As the water washed down the drain so did the remorse of having to leave your husband and head back to your ordinary life. As much as you had loved the long weekend that you had spent at comic con you were glad to be heading back to the real world, you could never survive the life of an actor the way that Sebastian could. You needed routines and structure in your life, you weren’t afraid of change but knowing what you were doing the next week and the comfort of being in your home brought peace to your mind like nothing else could.

Stepping out of the warm shower and into the cool bathroom was like stepping out of your house on a cold winter day and realising that you weren’t wearing enough layers. You grabbed the big fluffy towel that had been resting on the heated towel rack and enveloped yourself in its warmth. After having dried yourself and changed into comfort clothes, perfect for a long car journey, you dried your hair, which took an eternity with the shear amount of it, and out a small amount of make up on. You re-entered the bedroom and saw Catalina and Sebastian making a fort with the blankets. As you watched the pair of them play you wanted to expand your little family even more. You’d imagined what it would be like to have two children before and all the difficulties that came with it but the thought of Catalina being able to play with her little brother or sister always made all the negatives vanish.

“Is mommy allowed into your fort?” you posed the question to your 3 year old.

“No!” 

“That’s not a very nice thing to say to mommy.” Sebastian reprimanded Catalina.

“Fine then, I’ll just take your fort down and pack away all your toys and I won’t let you have any of your toys in the car.” As cruel as it would be to do any of that and the fact that you would never stop your daughter from playing and letting her imagination run wild you still threatened her. She was still too young to know that it was an empty threat and in no time you heard an over excited yes followed by a quick apology for not letting you play in the first place.

The three of you played in the fort, creating an extravagant story line with dragons and princesses and of course a knight in shining armour who slayed the three headed dragon and rescued the two princesses from the castle. But before too long it was time that you and Catalina needed to head home. You tidied away the fort whilst Sebastian helped Catalina pack her little backpack with all the things she needed for the car journey. In a short time you were both ready to leave comic con and Sebastian.

Arms quickly wrapped around you as Sebastian pulled you close to his body. Your hands clutched to his top as you breathed in his musky scent. His chin rested on your shoulder as he closed his eyes and remembered the smell and feel of your freshly washed hair. He whispered in your ear, “I love you” and you pulled away slightly so that you could plant your lips on his. It was a short kiss as you both knew that your daughter was standing next to you but you felt every last bit of love. As you parted you rested your forehead against his as a single tear fell from your eye.

“Hey you promised me no tears,” his large thumb wiped away the tear that was falling down your cheek, “I’ll be home before you know it. I love you so much, promise me you won’t ever forget that.”

“I promise and I love you to!” you kissed him once more but then parted so that Seb could say goodbye to Catalina.

He bent down so that he was at the same height as Catalina. “Now you’ve got to promise to look after mummy for me until I get back. If she starts crying giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek for me!”

“Promise!” Sebastian pulled out his pinkie finger and the pair pinkie promised. Sebastian hugged her so that she couldn’t see the tear that was beginning to fall from his eyes.

After one last family hug you headed out the room, out the hotel and down towards your car. You placed your suitcase in the boot and strapped Catalina into her car seat. As you left the car park you and Catalina waved a final goodbye even though you both knew that Seb wouldn’t be able to see.

You had had the best weekend with Sebastian and you couldn’t wait to create more memories and to share some more experiences together. You still felt like the luckiest girl on the planet being able to call Sebastian your husband and to know that he loved you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everybody who has read this short story, i hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I have the first two chapters of my next story written, using the same characters, in which each chapter follows a different month in Sebastian and Maddie's life. 
> 
> Once I get back from my holiday I will upload the first chapter and I'm going to try extra hard to try and write and upload a new chapter regularly however in September I will be starting my final year of sixth form where I will sit my A levels at the end of the year!
> 
> Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this and please give me any suggestions, comments or feedback that you have!
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Izzy xx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with the idea of Sebastian being a father and love imagines based on this. I had so many ideas floating through my mind that I had to write a cute fluff filled imagine of you and Sebastian with a child!
> 
> This is only going to be a short book as I just want it to be completely filled with fluff and heart-melting cuteness so it can't be a full story!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
